


A Visit from Shannon

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A visit from Gibbs' dead wife brings about a small change in Jethro and Tony's marriage
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163





	A Visit from Shannon

“Hello, Tony.”

Tony froze in the doorway of the living room. “Jethro… Jethro !” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t move.” Tony turned for the kitchen. “Jethro…”

“I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

“Your ex-… your wi… your dead… In there, now.”

Sidestepping his stuttering husband, Jethro stepped into the doorway of the living room. “Okay,” he turned back to Tony. “Obviously the steak had gone off. I’ll call Ducky, he’ll drive us to the hospital and we’ll have our stomachs pumped.”

“Bad steak? Seriously after all these years that’s the best that you can do? Jethro, Tony get in here. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“After you, she’s your wife.”

“Our hallucination.”

“Now, Leroy Jethro.”

“Ex-wife.” Jethro turned towards the living room reluctantly. “Dead wife.”

“I prefer former wife, thank-you.” 

If it wasn’t Shannon, it was definitely her ghost. Jethro thought. But it would have to be her ghost, because Shannon was dead. Jethro shook his head hoping the hallucination would fade. 

“I am a ghost, not a hallucination; Jethro. Can we argue the semantics of our relationship later? I need your help. Please? Don’t hover, Tony. I’m not upset that you are the current Mrs. Gibbs. God knows he’s gone through enough redheads.”

“Alright, if you are Shannon. Why are you here? Why now?” Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. “Tony and I are happy.”

“That makes me happy. I’ve been rooting for you both. Like I said, I need help.”

“What kind of help does a spirit need?” Tony asked quietly.

“This involves the living where I am helpless.”

“The living, Shannon?”

“My sister, Alysse. You remember her?”

Jethro flashed back to the days when he and Shannon were courting. Alysse had been very different. Many years younger than Shannon, she was a wild child. Shortly after Kelly was born, Alysse had just disappeared. They had quickly lost all contact and her name was forbidden to be mentioned in the Fielding home. “I remember. Is she in legal trouble?”

“Unfortunately, no. Alysse is joining me tonight.” Shannon smiled sadly. 

“Let me grab my gun and we’ll….”

“No, Jethro. You can’t stop it. It’s already in motion. She was never very good about following through but she did keep her will updated. Originally, it was you and I listed and then everytime you married it was updated to you and the current Mrs. Gibbs. Lastly, it was updated to you and Tony. When she passes, they are going to contact you and my mother.”

Both Tony and Jethro grimaced at Joann’s mention. She had been very quick to announce her displeasure at the two men dating and furious when they married. It was Jethro who spoke up, “not following you, Shannon.”

“That’s why I don’t have much time. You see, not only is Alysse joining me, but so is her daughter, Calista.”

“I didn’t know she had children.”

“Just one. She’s only in her teens.”

“If we can’t stop their deaths, what do you want from me? From us?” Jethro asked starkly.

“I want you to help the living.” Shannon looked at him sadly. “Tonight, Calista is having a baby. Unless we move quickly, my mother will steal custody.”

“Look, Shannon. I know your mother didn’t approve of our marriage but would raising her grandchild be that bad?” Tony asked.

“The child is biracial.”

“Oh, crap.” Jethro scowled.

“Yes, Jethro. If we don’t move quickly the child will disappear into the system and you know what can happen. Please, Jethro, Tony, I don’t want the baby here, too. Not for a very, very long time.”

“Obviously, I’m missing something.”

“My niece, Calista is biracial which would never be acceptable to Joann Fielding. She will hold that prejudice over the child. She will not raise it or accept it as family. She will quickly and quietly make it disappear.” Shannon said sadly. 

“So you want us to find the baby a home?” Tony asked for clarification. “Before your mother can move it into the system.”

“Actually, I was hoping for a little more. I was hoping you and Jethro would give the baby a home.”

Thud. Jethro wasn’t sure which was funnier. His husband landing on the floor or the look on Tony’s face. Extending a hand, he pulled his husband back to his feet. Jethro had to admit he considered joining Tony on the ground. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you said you wanted Jethro and I to take the baby in.”

“Take it in, yes, but I’m hoping you’ll adopt it.”

“I can’t keep calling it “it” anymore. Do you know…”

“It’s a little girl. Jethro, I’m sorry. I know what losing Kelly did but this little girl needs a family desperately. I can’t tell you who, but I know that her grandfather and father are both on this side. She has no one but mother and the two of you. I know you and Tony would be great parents.”

“No, Shannon…” Jethro shook his head. “You can’t just ask this of me. Of us.”

“You’re the only chance our niece has to have a good life. I know that it’s not like it was, but I know if our niece goes into the system, she’ll be with me much too soon.” Shannon looked skyward.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s Alysse. She’s on the verge of crossing over. We don’t have much time. Once she crosses they will begin looking for her next of kin.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“She and Calista are in a hospital in Maryland.” Shannon gave them the name and town. 

“That’s only a couple hours south.” 

“Tony.” Jethro turned to face his husband. “I don’t…”

“I know that neither of you have ever considered raising a child together. You would be great parents.” Shannon pleaded.

The two men looked deeply into each other’s eyes. They saw the matching indecision and uncertainty. “Could you allow Joann to give your niece away knowing what might happen?” Tony asked already knowing the answer.

“I…” Jethro sighed.

Tony kissed him tenderly before grabbing his cell phone. 

“Who are you calling?”

“Curtis.” Tony mentioned one of his frat brothers. “He’s got a condo down south and his own helicopter. I’m going to see if we can borrow it; the faster we get there the better.” 

“I have to go.” Shannon said abruptly. “Alysse has just crossed over. They will find papers showing you and Tony were in the process of adopting the baby. I’ll do what I can to help smooth the way.”

“Could you maybe haunt Joann for us?” Tony ducked Jethro’s swat.

“I’m not really supposed to haunt family.” Shannon smiled. 

“What about Senior? He’s not really your family.” Tony countered dodging a swat that was never started.

“Him, you can haunt.” Jethro conceded.

“I’m not really into haunting but I may know a friend of a friend. I’ll see what I can do.” She smiled at them sadly. “Thank-you, thank-you, both.”

“Curtis. Thanks. Look, I know it’s an imposition, but could I borrow your chopper? My daughter is being born and I need to get to the hospital right away. Her grandmother would prefer she be placed in with Child Protective Services. Really. You must have had a cocktail or two too many at lunch. A copy would be great. Thanks.” Tony ended the call. “Huh..”

“What?”

“He’s meeting us at the airport where the chopper it. He has the papers.”.”

“What papers?”

“For the baby’s adoption. Said he doesn’t remember meeting with us to do the paperwork but it’s in order and he insisted on coming along in the event that there is an issue.”

“But we’re going to Maryland.”

“He’s certified in Maryland, Virginia, Delaware and DC due to the close proximity.” Tony explained making sure that he had his wallet and keys. “One of his associates will bring the car down for us.”

“Let’s go.”

The hospital waiting room was elegant and depressing. With Curtis’ help, the two fathers shortly had sorted out the paperwork and were granted permission to stay in the waiting room. They had been given the news that Calista had been taken to surgery. The baby was nearly full-term and would have to be taken by caesarian as her injuries were too severe.

“Agent Gibbs, I think it’s important to be cautious here,” the OBGYN said. “While we are cautiously optimistic, until the child is actually delivered, we have no way of knowing the effect of her mother’s death on her.”

“Death?” Tony started.

“Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs,” the hospital facilitator who had been working with them asked, “Were you not informed of your niece’s injuries?”

“The doctor said that she had been severely injured in the crash and was not expected to survive.”

“It’s worse than that. When Miss Fielding was brought in she was suffering from severe head trauma and other injuries.” Taking a deep breath, the facilitator continued. “It was decided to do the caesarian section when it was determined that Miss Fielding was brain dead. She was kept on life support to keep the oxygen flowing for the child. She has a DNR on her license. Once the baby is born…”

“I see.” Jethro rubbed his eyes.

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“We don’t anticipate problems with the baby. The heartbeat is strong and steady but you need to be aware that there could be complications. The baby could even… pass away.”

“Which would perhaps be a blessing. Certainly, considering it has no mother or father.”

“Hello, Joann.”

“Gibbs.” Glaciers would melt before her tone. “I’m surprised by your presence. What possible reason could you have for being here?”

“We were contacted about the accident and, of course, came right away.”

“Consider your condolences provide. You can leave now.”

“Actually, we’ll be staying.” Tony smiled his best society smile. “We are waiting for our daughter to be born.”

“Your daughter? What daughter?”

“Tony and I are adopting Calista’s daughter.”

“No. You are not.” Joann looked at them as if they had crawled out from under a rock. “I will not allow it.”

“Actually, Mrs. Fielding, I presume. I am Curtis Sherman, Tony and Jethro’s attorney. You have no say in the matter. The papers have already been signed and submitted. I have a notarized copy here. When the child is born, she will be going home with her parents.”

“I will not permit it. Two deviants raising a child. I will not have it.”

“Mrs. Fielding, you have no say.” Curtis repeated patiently. “Ms. Fielding, Calista, has already signed custody over.”

“We will see about that.”

“You can, of course, seek custody yourself through the courts.” Curtis acknowledged. “However the courts will be more likely to follow the wishes of the mother. And of course, at your age would you be able to keep up with a toddler?"

“I will not raise the child personally. I will see that she is placed appropriately with proper parents.”

“She already is.” Curtis’ tone was now pure steel. “I hope you are not attempting to discriminate against my clients based on their relationship.”

“I will not have perverts raise that baby.”

“You mean your grand-daughter?”

“Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo.” Tony and Gibbs both stood as a surgeon entered. “Your daughter is fine. They are cleaning her up now. A little underweight but lungs and other organs appear fully developed. She was a little blue but has pinked up nicely. At first, she just wanted to grimace but finally she cried. Surprisingly, she scored a seven on APGAR scale. We would like to monitor her for a day but then you should be able to take her home. Given the circumstances, we have set aside a room if you and your daughter would like to become acquainted.”

“And Calista?” Tony picked up on the lack of information.

“I’m sorry.” The surgeon pulled off his cap. “Her heart gave out on the table. Per her instructions, we did not attempt to resuscitate. She’s gone. Please accept my condolences.”

“Sirs, if you would like to come with me,” a nurse appeared in the waiting room. “Your daughter is all ready for visitors.” The surgeon took the distraction to slip away.

“Joann,” Gibbs started.

“You will hear from my lawyers.” She stomped out.

“I look forward to it.” Curtis smiled predatorily. “Gentlemen, congratulations on your daughter. I am going to finalize these and submit the details of her birth. Perhaps someday you will let me in on how I witnessed the signing of the adoption papers by a woman I’ve never met. And how I managed to put together all the paperwork for an adoption I knew nothing about until this evening.”

Tony shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Well if you need anything or the ice witch returns, let me know.”

“Thanks, Curtis.”

“Yes, thank-you.”

“My pleasure.” 

“Do you want a peek before you take off?” Tony asked his frat brother. Nervously he looked at the nurse, “That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“I think that would be fine.” She smiled. “This way.” She led the trio down the hall to a room near the nursery where another nurse waited with a bassinet. As they entered the nurse lifted a bundle of blankets from the bassinet. “Well, daddies, who’s first?”

The two men exchanged nervous glances before Jethro stepped forward taking the bundle. It was love at first sight. “Hello, sweetheart,” he whispered to her. “I’m your daddy.” He turned towards Tony letting his husband peep at their daughter.

Carefully, Tony accepted the baby. “Hey, princess. I’m your other daddy.”

“Oh, man. This is gold.” Jethro and Tony looked up at Curtis who had his cell phone filming. “She is going to be a knock-out. And DiNozzo’s going to be paid back for every daddy who ever saw him look at their daughters.”

“My daughter will not date…”

“Boys like you?” Curtis snickered. Coming closer, he gently touched the baby’s cheek. Her eyes opened a bit revealing brown eyes. “Your brown eyed girl? Yep, gonna be a heartbreaker. Karma.” He singsonged.


End file.
